Slytherin to my Chamber of Secrets
by SlytherinSherlockian93
Summary: Harry and Draco have returned to Hogwarts to repeat their 7th year. It's not only the castle that's changed
1. Chapter 1

Draco/Harry

Back on the Hogwarts express thought Harry on the way to repeat his 7th year. It's worn seats and comfy carridges made him feel at home. Staring out the large window and barely listening to the mundane chatter going on behind him he began thinking of the events of the past year, and at how much he had thought about Draco.

He started to picture Draco, he wasn't all that bad. Since getting rid of the hair gel anyway. Harry pictured the blonde cowlick which sat on top of his head. He wondered what it would feel like to run his fingers through it and got a strange pang in the region south of his beltbuckle.

This percuilar tingle sent a lighting bolt flying Harry back into the world of the living with enough time to act like he had been listening to what Ron and Hermione had been talking about.  
'we're nearly here' Hermione said with a hopeful tone, the one she used when there was alot of library based study to be done.

Harry dozed back into his own little world again and conjoured up the previous image. Wondering what his hair would feel like under his fingers and if the movement would release Draco's musky teenage scent. At this point Harry could feel the area around his crotch tighten,but then the train pulled into the station and once again flung him back into reality.

Harry had never thought of Draco like that before, maybe now that all this was over that they could get along. But before he could dwell on the prospect of being friends with Draco he was scooped up and escorted in an array of babbling about exams and poitions to the castle. Home.


	2. Chapter 2

Being back in his old dorm after what felt like eternitity was a comfort of his classmates were still eating and laughing in the Great Hall as if nothing has happened, he had escaped. Still not fully aware of his new found feelings Harry laid down on his bed and stared up at the burghandy colour cloth witch draped his four poster bed.

Harry closed his eyes and allowed his mind to wander back and forth between Draco's hair and how good it looked when he got off the train. Draco had also returned to Hogwarts to do his 7th year. The young blonde had bent over on the platform to retrieve a flyaway piece of parchment, Harry noticed out of the corner of his eye and couldn't help but look at how tight the school trousers were around Draco's arse.

Harry opened his eyes to find the dorm room full of life as the other young Gryffindor boys has returned from dinner. He jumped up suddenly hoping none of them would notice the lump that had formed in his trouser. Ron was busy sorting out his new chocolate frog cards on the bed next to Harry. Ron looked up at him.  
'You slept through dinner mate, are you okay?' Harry replied 'Yeah I'm fine, just needed some rest'.  
Ron gave him a halfhearted smile and returned to his cards.

When the dorm had quietened down and all the curtains had been drawn, Harry laid awake flipping between images of death,  
distruction and just everything that had happened. He decided that it was time to take his fathers cloak out again and get some air. He grabbed the cloak from under his bed and began the decent from the tower to the grounds.

On his travels Harry turned and bumped into a figure that seemed familiar.  
'Ouch, what the fuck was that?' Draco said in a hushed tone,  
looking around to see what invisible force had crashed into him.  
'Malfoy?' questioned Harry, and removed the top of the cloak to reveal his head. 'What the hell Potter!' Draco appeared to have been in deep thought, Harry brushed past him and said 'You didn't see me'.  
Malfoy nodded. Harry placed the cloak back over his head and continued to walk. He could feel Draco's eyes burning into the back of his skull, he glanced back to see him staring blankly down the coridoor. Maybe Draco had changed.

Potions. First lesson on the agenda. Harry was aprehensive of who they had picked to teach potions as Professor Snape was no longer with us. At that moment a tall women in a long blue robe entered the room, she clacked to front of the class and annouced her name was Professor Hinckley. She tall women handed out books that had inscripted 'All you need is a love potion' on the front cover.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry inspected the cover of said potion book. While the professor wandered around the room telling the class of her rules. He looked up from the book and glanced over at Ron,  
who in true Ron fashion just shrugged and gave him a smile.  
'Now write your names down onto some parchment.' These words came softly and swiftly from the lips of Professor Hinckely.

Harry nervously raised his hand 'Isn't Professor Slughorn meant to be teaching potions?'  
The tall women looked down at him through her small glasses and down her long nose and replyed 'Professor Slughorn has retired from teaching.'  
Harry nodded, and wrote his name on the parchment. And with a flick of her wrist the parchment flew into the air, raced around the room and then landed in front of the bewildered students.

'Now the name of the student which is now in front of you will be your partner for the rest of the year.' With her back now turned to the class, 'Please move and sit next to your partner.'  
Harry picked up a very neatly folded piece of parchment which read 'Draco', written in equally as neat handwriting. Harry lifted his head to his friends who had already wandered off to find their new partners, he looked across at Malfoy who seemed a little unhappy about the selection as his parchment said the other boys name.

Harry slowly got up and moved towards Malfoy's table. Once he had sat down the blonde turned his head away as if Harry was some kind of horrid smell he couldn't get away from. Harry couldn't help but think how the light reflected off Draco's white blonde hair and how the boys sitting posture was extremly sexy.  
The professor then coughed loudly which brought the class to attention so she could begin the lesson.

Draco kept glancing at the other boy, who was scribbling down whatever Professor Hinckley was saying,he couldn't help but think how tanned he had got since he saw him last. And how much he had toned up. The blonde turned to the other boy and whispered 'Potter, what are you writing?'  
Harry looked up at the other boy and replied 'The notes for the upcoming year.'  
'Okay, so what's this all about?' questioned Draco pointing to the book they'd be handed earlier in the lesson. 'We have to make Love potions and...'  
'And what Potter?'  
'Test them on each other...' Harry looked down at the desk when he uttered that sentance. The blondes eyes widended,  
'You mean?' Harry nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : Sorry about the shortness of this chapter I just felt where I ended it was a good place. Stay tuned for more :)**

* * *

The professor went through some of the rules she had devised for the year and then sent the class away for the next lesson. Which for Draco was Charms, another lesson he shared with the raven haired boy. He slowly rose from his seat and made his way to the door. On the walk from Potions to Charms Draco pondered the thought of testing love potions on Potter, this train of thought was abruptly interrupted by a first year bashing into the Slytherin.  
'Sorry!' yelled the dark hair boy running off down the corridoor.  
'First years' Draco whispered to himself while rolling his eyes.

Harry had noticed Draco get a little flustered when he told him what they had to do in the pervious class. Harry relished in the thought that Malfoy might actually want to get loved up with him.  
Since the war Malfoy had become a lot more tame and hiding his emotions was getting difficult for him to do. Harry also was having trouble with his new feelings. He didn't want to admit to himself that he liked Draco. Maybe he was just a little bi-curious.

During Charms class Draco had written and re-written a little note  
he was going to slip into the brunettes book.  
'Meet me by the lake at midnight' no.  
'Midnight, by the lake - D' NO  
He eventually settled on,

'Meet me tonight, midnight by the black lake.'  
Draco slipped the note into an oblivious Harry's spellbook. At the end of the lesson the blonde hurried back to the Slytherin common room, Blaise and Pansy were already sat comfortably on the dark leather sofas when Draco walked in. They made a move as if to speak to the other Slytherin but he walked past them too quickly leaving them with confused expressions.  
The blonde rushed up to the dorm rooms and flopped onto his emerald bed. His heart racing, what if Potter did show up?


	5. Chapter 5

A/N : I apologize for any spelling mistakes, this is going on un-betaed. Enjoy

* * *

11.50pm Draco checked his watch again for the 5th time as he sat on a large tree stump by the lake. he sighed, thinking how stupid he was to think that Potter would show up. Reluctently he heaved himself up and stared towards the castle. Then to his shock he spotted a dark figure moving towards the lake. Dracos breath caught funny in his throat, Potter.

As the figure grew closer Draco could work out a faint line of messy brown locks. It was Harry. His face came into view and had an expression of surprise when he saw the blonde.  
'Draco? that note was from you?.' Draco looked down at the floor and back up again then managed a feeble nod.  
'Why?' questioned the green eyed boy. 'Because, I think we need to start over, and we are doing this Potions thing together.' The blonde reached a hand over in the other boys direction. Harry stepped backwards,  
'You think I should trust you after what happened?' he raised an eyebrow. He could tell that the slytherin boy didn't ask forgivness lightly. Harry took a deep breath.  
'Okay, but don't be getting all evil on me.' Draco smiled at this.  
'Okay.'

Harry joined him on the stump and tucked his legs up to his face.  
Draco couldn't help but stare at the beautiful shape this sitting posture made. The way his slender legs curved so smoothly,  
the way his muscluar arms had a tight hold on them. It was true Harry was sexy. Draco could no longer deny it, he liked the Gryffindor a lot. Harry noticed the blondes gaze.  
'Draco, is there anything else you want to tell me?'  
Draco shifted uncomfortably,looking at his shoes.  
'Maybe...' uttered the Slytherin.  
Harry turned to face him and crossed his legs. He put his hand on the other boys shoulder and turned him so they were facing each other.  
'Well?' the ever inquisitive Potter asked. This question seemed to penetrate right through Draco, he had to tell him the truth.  
'I...urm...think..I might..um..like you.' The realisation of what the blonde just said flooded his face with an un-natural shadde of crimson. He again looked at his feet.

'Wwwhat?' babbled a dazed Harry.  
'So that's why you had that look on your face when Professor Hinckley put us together.' The other boy was still looking at his feet. He hadn't noticed that the Gryffindor had got up from the stump and was making a hasty exit back to the castle. Before Draco could get up, the raven haired boy had disappeared into the darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N again not been beta read, so spelling i'm sorry. ENJOY!**

* * *

Draco's words had only just sunk in by the time Harry had reached the castle, only the did he regret his actions. He stopped walking and took a deep breath. He didn't want to be on bad terms with the Slytherin, in fact he secretly wanted more. But whats done is done and Harry raised his hands to the back of his head and sighed. Back to his dorm he went swiftly as he noticed a little appear in one of the small castle windows.

Once Harry was safely in his bed again he began to think about the encounter he just had. Deep down when he recieved the note he hoped it was from Draco, but he had to make out that he wasn't pleased it actually being him. He knew he wasn't ready to admit to himself or anyone else for that matter that he did indeed have a rather large crush on the other boy. He was surprised though with what Draco had told him. The raven haired boy had noticed a change in his behaviour. Thinking that Draco wanted him as badly as he wanted him made the crotch of Harrys stripped pajamas tighten. He needed to relax himself.

He cast a silenceing spell and drew the curtains around his bed.  
The Gryffindor then let his hands wander, slowly down his chest feeling down into the ridges of his muscles and round his hips. Allowing himself to go deep into his own fantasy. And slid a slender hand into his boxer shorts. He began to slowly stroke the semi hard member hidden in his pants with his fingers. All the while thinking of a certain blondes tight trousers. This thought made it stand to attention and Harry knew it was time to let go.

He began to pump his stiff cock hard and fast, breathing heavily.  
picturing the blonde topless, he delved deeper imagining the blonde was on his hands and knees for Harry. This made his cock shiver with pleasure. Harry was close. The final image of Draco naked in a shower of soapy bubbles sent him over the edge and the creamy, sticky substance he craved came spurting out all over his chest. He lay there for a moment looking up at the top of his bed. Wondering what Draco was doing right now.

The Slytherin had reluctantly made his way back to the common room. Swearing lightly under his breath and cursing himself for being such an idiot. He didn't know what made him say what he did. He wasn't even sure himself if that was how he felt, all that was certain was tomorrows Potions lesson was going to be awakward.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N no beta again, I had an offer but i'd already got this ready so i'm sorry for any mistakes and stuff. ENJOY!**

* * *

9.05am. The Gryffindor was late. He awoke to find the dorm room void of any life, only to find that he had over slept due to a particular midnight encounter. He'd rushed to get showered and dressed that his hair was still damp and his tie was wonky. The green eyed boy then pelted down to the dungeons and burst into the classroom. The class was silent and all the could be heard was the heavy breathing coming from a worn out Harry. He looked up and Professor Hinckleys piercing blue eyes were on him.  
'5 points from Gryffindor for your lateness and you and Mr Malfoy shall both recieve detention as this is a couples class,  
now sit.'  
Harry looked down at the floor and hurried to his seat.

The young blonde appeared to be ignoring him, understanderable really, he did just get him detention. But from his expression it wasn't just the detention that was bothering him. Harry opened his mouth to speak to the Slytherin but in fear of getting in trouble again he closed it and turned to face the front. The Professor then turned to her class,  
'Today you will be brewing the potion on page 12, Also known as attraction potion, This potion if properly brewed makes the drinker irresistable to the desired partner. In your case the people you are working with.'  
She turned away from the class again, and ran a taloned finger across the beaten oak desk.  
'You have one hour as of now to brew, then I shall inspect and testing shall comence, Begin!'  
She sat down at the desk and closed her eyes.

Draco turned to Harry and guestured that he should fetch the missing ingredients from the recipe from the store cupboard at the back of the room, which was now crowed with students egar to start. The raven haired boy complied and rose from his seat.  
Draco placed his arms around his head and lent onto the desk.  
'God, why did he have to work with Potter, of all people!  
especially now after what had happened last night.'  
He closed his eyes for what seemed like a millisecond when he felt a slender hand on his shoulder and was shock back into the classroom. It was Potter.  
'Come on Draco we've only got 45 minuets left.' Harry said impaiently. The blonde sat up and rubbed his eyes and set to work peeling a rather strange looking object. He could feel the Gryffindor staring at him over the top of the cauldron as he slowly stirred the mixture. Draco kept his gaze firmly on the object in his hand.

The professor was only one desk away from the boys, there had mixed reactions from her concerning the rest of the classes potions but it was mostly nods and the occasional smile.  
Harry hoped that theirs was adequet as Draco had a rather useful knack for potions. Professor Hinckley ran her long fingers around the top of the boys caludron and lowered her ski slope nose to the mixture inside. She looked up at them,  
'Perfect.' she turned and saunterted back to the front of the class.  
'Now students, you have all brewed the potions to a high enough standard. Testing time.'  
She flung her skinny arm into the air and several large pieces of cloth appeared above each table. 'These cloths are to protect and sheild you from each other, place them over your heads and then one of you test first then the other.  
You have 15 minuets, if you are done before hand then turn the cloth green with the colour chaning spell. Begin'

Harry picked up the dark cloth from the desk and pulled it over his and Malfoys heads. The cloth to there surprise formed a square around them, like a pop-up room. Both boys shuffled nervously.  
'Your gonna have to look at me some time.' Harry whispered glancing over at the Slytherin who was still looking at the desk.  
Draco sighed and turned to face the other boy. His grey eyes filled with longing for Harry and guilt for wanting him.  
'Okay, but your drinking with glop first.' holding out a small cup filled with the dark purple liquid. The Gryffindor slowly reached for the cup, shaking slightly and removed it from the pale hand.  
'Here goes' He thought to himself and knocked back the liquid like it was a shot of vodka.

He began to feel dizzy and started to sway. He felt himself lose balance and waited for the thump of the ground, but instead there was no thump. A strange warmth was round his waist and shoulders.  
He blinked his eyes open to see the other boy cradling him.  
'Potter, you've gotta watch yourself. Don't wanna damage that sexy little body of yours.' Draco blushed. Harry was no aware that the potions was working. The blonde helped him to his feet again, his cheeks still scarlet. 'So, Malfoy am I irresistable yet?' questioned the green eyed boy.  
Malfoy turned away, as if the heat radiating from his cheeks would set the cloth alight. He murmured. 'Yeah.' Harry felt like he had the upper hand on the blonde, and decided to question him about his feelings. Just so he was sure.  
'Draco, are you sure you find me attractive?' with this question the Gryffindor took a step closer to him. Draco stayed quiet, knowing that he couldn't hide his emotions for much longer,  
the influence of the potion was making it even more difficult as he now found himself more attracted to Potter than ever.

'Well...?' another step closer, and a hand on his hip. He turned to the raven haired boy and raised an eyebrow. 'Yes, Potter. No stop talking.' Draco grabbed the other boys face and pulled it to his and sealed the gap between them with a kiss.  
Harry startled at first but then melted into the other boys lips.  
'Other boys lips should not taste this good.' He thought.  
Dracos lips were nothing like any girl he had ever kissed. Soft, yet cold and smooth. Draco pulled away. The effects of the potion had worn off. Having realised what he'd just done, he cast the colour spell and the cloth flew off and folded itself in the corner.  
'Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy you are free to go, but I want you both back here tonight. 7.00pm sharp.' The professor tapped her wrist like it was a watch. After this guesture Draco hastily departed the room leaving a confused Harry standing alone amoungst purple cloth.  
He also then made a swift exist from the room.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: A quick chapter update, no beta so the usually apologizes and stuffs. ENJOY GUYS! :3 **

* * *

Draco flung himself onto the smooth leather sofas that occupied most of the Slytherin common room. 'How could he of let himself kiss Potter.' He thought, putting his pale hands to his equally pale face covering his grey eyes. He took several deep breathes before removing his hands to find a smiley Pansy staring down at him. 'What's up blondie?' she chirped and plonked herself on the spot next to Draco. 'Oh nothing, just Potions.' He sighed again, looking up at the ceiling. Pansy offered a comforting shoulder hug. Draco didn't like to admit it but Pansy saw further into him than anyone else. She wasn't fooled by his bad boy facade, 'Come on Dray, what's really bothering you?' He turned to her and sighed once more.  
'Really isn't nothing Pansy can we just drop it, i've got detention after dinner anyway.' She gave his shoulder a squeeze, got up and bounded off toward the girls dorm.

The blonde scanned the room and checked the time, he'd better shower before dinner and detention. He got up and padded round to the boys bathroom, he checked to see if the bathroom was empty. Since Harry hexed him in 6th year he'd been self concious about his scares. Some had faded but a few still yelled deep scarlet, also the mark on his arm was another reason he preferred to shower alone. As now since The Dark Lords fall,  
it has also turned into a redish-pink scar. Today he was lucky all the showers were empty and the students were filtering out of the common room for dinner. 'Perfect.' Draco whispered picking the shower furthest from the door and turning the knob of the shower, sending water cascading onto the floor. The blonde peeled off his shirt and trousers and stepped into the warm waterfall. He stuck his head directly under the water flow, letting it soak his hair through and making it stick to his face.

He stood there in the water for a few moments, not really thinking of anything. Kind of in a daydream. The young boy knew during this time he'd let his mind wander, a young Gryffindor whom he'd shared a kiss with that afternoon. Draco knew he felt guilty for thinking about him, although he wasn't sure if it was just shock that didn't make the raven haired boy pull away from their kiss or if he'd liked it. The prospect of Potter enjoying the kiss made Dracos cock stiffen a little. He reached down and played with his balls a little, he liked that. It was just enough for his member to stand fully to attention. The blonde used wandless magic to whip up some soap and began to lather his slender body in sweet scented bubbles, paying close attention to making sure the area around his crotch was nice and soapy. Giving him an excuse to touch himself, recently he'd been needing to justify getting himself off. No idea, or reason why this had come about but he figured he'd just enjoy the moment.

'A few strokes will do.' He thought to himself, feeling his way to his now throbbing member. Slow and soft at first, rubbing the tip with his thumb Draco slid his pale hand up and down. The bubbles really helped with the sensation, a little dribble of precum and escaped from the tip of his penis when the big oak door leading to the bathroom opened and entered another Slytherin. The young boy sighed, he'd been doing alot of sighing lately and removed his hands. He washed off the remaining bubbles and waited for the other boy to step into a cubicle before leaving. The blonde grabbed a soft towel from the table next to the showers and wrapped it tightly around his pointy hips. Pulling the shirt over his shoulders he scurried to the dorm room, his white blonde hair still dripping. He'd missed dinner, and only had ten minuets until his dentention. Luckily the dorm was empty so he could dress quickly and head to the Potions room.

When the Slytherin arrived outside the classroom the other boy was already waiting.  
'Nice hair, the towel dried look suits you.' Chuckled Harry, nodding towards Dracos fluffy head. The blonde gave him his best raised eyebrow and said,  
'At least I didn't dress myself in the dark, your tie is all wonky.'  
Pointing to the knotted mess which hung around the Gryffindors neck. The other boy took a few steps closer,  
'Here, let me.' Smiled Draco. Harry was a little wary of Dracos smile it was not meancing like the look he normally gave him, more open and friendly. Draco fiddled around with Harrys tie,  
all the while Harry wanted to bury his face in the sweet smelling blonde fluff which was sat so very sexily on top of his head.  
'There, much more presentable.' Draco looked up to the other boy there faces only millimeters away from each other,  
'Thanks.' Breathed Harry, this rush of warm air hit Dracos face and sent some very sordid images through the the blondes mind.  
The green eyed boy blushed, as if he could see the pictures in the Slytherins head. At that moment the Big door behind them flew open to reveal Professor Hinckley.  
'Ah right on time boys.' She waved her arm signaling them to enter the classroom. The boys looked at each other and gingerally entered that classroom.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I've given up on beta so i'm sorry for any errors. ENJOY :3**

* * *

Standing in front of the professors larger than needed wooden desk, the boys awaited their punishment. The professor turned to them,  
'I want you to clean the gum off the underside of the desks in this classroom.' Malfoy reached for his wand, this would be a simple job in his eyes.  
'Ah, Mr Malfoy no wands, just a scraper and some elbow grease.'  
Dracos face fell he was not used to doing manual labour, after growing up in a large manor and being waited on hand and foot the prospect of getting chewing gum up his nails was not appealing. Whereas it didn't phase Harry, living with the Dursleys meant he was well practiced in the use of elbow grease. She handed the two boys a scraper each and set them to work while she entered the store room to take stock of the ingrediants. After hearing the scratching of metal on wood for a few minutes Harry decided to break into convosation with the blonde.  
'So, why did you kiss me in class today?' asked Harry quietly, but loud enough (he hoped) for Draco to hear. The Slytherin pretened to have not heard Harry and carried on attacking a rather stubbon piece of pink chewing gum. 'Draco, don't ignore me.' Potter protested, the blonde new he couldn't stay quiet anymore.  
'Because of that dumb potions, don't you remember?' Draco replyed not taking his eyes off the underside of the table.

Another few awakward scrapping moments followed after the last sentance, the Gryffindor kept glancing over towards the other boy. Draco was laying on his back under the table with his arms in the air tugging reluctantly at the gum, Harry could see the out line of his arm muslces through the long sleeved shirt which was straining to keep the blondes body hidden. He put down his metal tool and egded closer to the other boy, who hadn't noticed him shuffle towards him.  
'Draco, I know it wasn't just the potions..after last night.' Harry grew closer to the blonde with every word, reaching out his hand. 'I didn't mean to walk off you know.' Harry withdrew his arm and wrapped it round his knees. Draco turned to him, in shock of what he'd just heard.  
'Wwwhat? So why did you?' babbled the Slytherin looking right into the dazzling green eyes opposite him, raising his pale hand and running it through his soft blonde hair. 'I left because, I wasn't ready to admit to myself let alone anyone else that I felt the same way about you. Harrys cheeks burning as he spoke, biting the inside of his lip nervously he turned away from the other boy.

Draco put his hand down on the cold stone floor, hoisting himself up on his arms. 'Wow Potter, didn't know you were such a pansy.' This small comment didn't have its usual sneer attached but more of a half smile. Harry crossed his legs and slid his tanned hand towards the other boys, he touched the icy pale skin of Dracos hand with his finger tips. Each touch sent shivers down the Gryffindors spine, he felt the blonde jump slightly when their skin first made contact but then he relaxed and let Harry touch him. The raven haired boy slowly moved his hand underneath the other boys and intertwinded their fingers, stroking the even paler skin of Dracos palm. Harry could see a faint smile apporaching on the young Slytherins face when he slipped his slender fingers round his.  
'BOYS!' bellowed Professor Hinckley, making them jump and pull their hands away as if they had suddnely become boiling hot.  
'Times up, I hope you learned your lesson Mr Potter.' winked the professor as she opened the door to let them out of the room.

Both boys got up to leave at the same time, racing towards the door almost knocking the professor over,  
'I'll see you boys in class!' she yelled after them, then retreated to the store room. Once outside the room Harry started to make his way back to the Gryffindor tower to mull over the last hour in the shower when he was pulled back by the scruff of his robes and pushed against the hard stone wall. 'Draco? What do you want?' Harry had barely enough time to finish his sentance before the blonde had planted a kiss on his lips. The blonde pushed hard on the other boys lips, wanting him to push back, but Harry just let Draco press his smooth lips onto him. The Slytherin pulled away looking puzzled. But before he could speak the other boy had grabbed the back of his head and pulled him into another kiss, this time with passion and feeling.  
Draco could feel Harry pulling him closer and wrapping his quidditch toned arms around the back of his neck, when he heard footsteps quickly approaching the spot where he and Potter were eloping. 'Quick Potter, GO!' Draco hissed in the other boys ear and pushe him towards the end of the corridoor. The blonde turned on his heels and scooted away in the opposite direction. Harry stood on the spot a little dumbstruck for a moment before remember of the ever increasing sound of the footsteps and aburptly left the corridoor.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N This was going to be the last chapter, should I continue? ENJOY!**

* * *

On his return to the common room all Harry could do was stare at his hand, look deeply into the creases of his fingers which until moments ago rested the faint fingers of Draco Malfoy. He lifted his palm to his nose, he could almost smell the other boys soft aroma radiating from his skin. Draco did smell heavenly a kind of musky teenage boy smell, with a hint of strawberry shampoo.  
Harry had mindlessly found himself walking in the direction of the room of requirment instead of the Gryffindor common room, he liked to go there to be alone and think. As he hovered by the vast expanse of wall that concealed the room he noticed Malfoy stride up past his hiding place and a large wooden door appeared on the wall. Harry was puzzled as to why the Slytherin was there, he knew he used the room a lot in previous years but he didn't have much time to think it over before the other boy and the door had disappeared. Harry stepped out in front of the wall, closed his eyes and the door appeared once more, with a slight tug on its large brass handle he was inside.

He stepped inside the invisible room and was welcomed to a wand shoved in his face accompained by the voice of Draco 'Potter?' questioned the blonde.  
'What the fuck are you doing here?' pushing his wand further into Harrys face.  
'Nothing..I..I..' 'Stop babbling Potter' Draco lowered his wand and pulled his arms around the Gryffindor. Harry wasn't sure where to look and kept buzzing his eyes around the room. 'i'm glad your here' Draco whispered in his ear pulling his arms tighter around the slender waist of the other boy. This sent a shiver down Harrys spine which the blonde felt and grinned slightly. He eventuallu caught the gaze of the Slytherin and was captivated by the look in his grey eyes. Not meance but longing, the boys looked at each other for a few moments analyising every feature. Harry raised his arms to Dracos shoulders and wrapped them around his neck, he slid his fingertips into the back of the soft, downy hair at the base of Dracos head.  
It felt so amazing and released that strawberry smell of the other boys shampoo.

Neither of them went to speak but instead pulled one an other close and locked lips in a firery kiss. Pressing hard and deep onto each others lips, losing themselves in years of pent up feelings.  
Harry never hated Draco he wanted him. Now more than ever,  
fumbling his slender fingers through his blonde tresses as they kissed. Draco slid his hands round the other boys hips, feeling the tigh muscles underneath his shirt. Suddenly Draco pulled away from their embrace and took a step back. 'We shouldn't be doing this.' He turned and sat on the black leather sofa which had just appeare and sighed holding his head in his hands. Harry edge himself on the arm of the sofa and placed a warm hand on the Slytherins back. Draco turned to Harry and sighed again,  
'Oh fuck it! like I was ever going to live up to Daddys expectation'  
before the raven haired boy had chance to process what he'd just heard he was being pulled of the sofa arm and into a warm,  
sweet smelling boy. Draco looked down into the vivid green eyes which lay gazing wonderously up at him from his lap,  
'Potter doesn't your hair ever lay flat?' said the blonde raising a beautifully shaped eyebrow.  
'No' replyed Harry 'It's got a mind of its own' sitting up from the other boys lap Harry tugged at his unruly mop. Draco grabbed his hands and whispered,  
'Don't, I like it' Pulling Harry into another passionate kiss.

Draco tugged at the hem of the other boys shirt, loosening his tie and pulling both over his head Harry sat topless in front of Malfoy.  
Who was looking very fondly at his toned chest. Draco leaned forward and kissed the tanned skin underneath the Gryffindors nipple and brushed his hand over his hips. Harry shivered again.  
He'd never been touched like this before, each kiss was electric, each touch was pentrating right through him. Harry gasped as Dracos lips caressed a very sensative spot. The other boy drew himself away from the tanned specimen in front of him and seized them hem of his own shirt dragging it over his pointed face.  
Displaying his ghostly skin and deep red scars running over his lean body. Harry ran his fingers down one of the scars and whispered 'I'm sorry.'


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry its been a crazy amount of time since I updated but here! this is the next installment! ENJOY!**

* * *

Draco turned away from the other boy and took a deep breathe. The blonde had never let anyone touch his scars before, but when Harry led his fingers down them it felt amazing. He could feel every movement, he turned back towards the Gryffindor and met his dazzling green gaze. He surveyed the other boys face,  
he was truly adorable and his body was slender and tanned. Draco could feel the original lust for him start to boil up inside him again, wanting nothing more than to pull the raven haired boy into his arms and snog his face off. Before Draco could act on this impulse he found himself being pushed back onto the dark leather by the other young boy, who then straddled the Slytherin.

His hands on the pointed hips of the other boy, Harry ran his hands around them and the top of Dracos trousers. This must of been a turn on spot for the blonde as his shivered and tipped his head back slightly. Noticing this movement, Harry smirked and ran his fingernails across the exposed flesh just above the other boys waistband. The blonde shivered again, bucking his hips a little as the tingle shot down his spine. Harry leant forward and started to kiss the pale skin of Draco's neck, caressing it with his tounge he heard the other boy let out a small whimper of pleasure when he reached his collarbone.

Draco was tingling all over, some places more than others and it was getting harder to resist Harry's touch. He knew before too long the other boys lips would be on his nipple, he loved having his nipples sucked. The feeling always sent powerful shocks of pleasure to his cock, which was already starting to get harder with every touch. One thing Draco never boasted about was his cock,  
he knew it was big, bigger than average. He'd never properly measured it but he guessed it was about 8 inches, 8 inches of pale, thick cock which was now pushing hard on the seems of his trousers as Harry licked and sucked his nipple.

'Fuck' Draco let out in a lustful whisper and the other boy flicked and sucked his pale nipple. Harry heard the whisper and sucked harder causing the Slytherin to buck his hips up again, this time though Harry could tell he was getting excited as the other boys cock was now pressing on his, he could feel it throbbing against his, aching to sucked. The Gryffindor slid off the other boy and knelt on the floor between his legs, pushing them further apart so he could get closer to the quivering lump. 'Potter, what are you..?' Draco questioned as he felt his trousers loosen. Harry raised a finger to his lips and continued to pull at the blondes trousers until they were round his ankles.

Draco always wore such cute underware, Harry had seen bits of his pants before when Draco had bent over. Revealing a slither above his waistband. Today he'd favoured a pair of skin tight boxers with green stars on. Harry sat and admired the beautiful shape hidden inside the stars.  
'Suck it Potter.' Draco breathed pushing his hips further into the other boys face 'Now, stop teasing me.' Harry slid his fingers into the waistband and pulled to cute pants down unleashing the monster within them. Draco's cock boucned a little and twitched,  
'I'm actually beginging you now Potter, please.'


End file.
